Doom Blade 3.0
OVERVIEW * Napoleon. Caesar. Genghis Khan. They all had attitudes and the skills and army to back them up. They don't have anything on Doom Blade 3.0. He's a little bundle of overcompensation wrapped up in a neat package. A package complete with a huge blade jutting out of his mouth and a tendency to go absolutely insane if you so much as look at him sideways. The thing is, he wants to win so much that he'll put himself in suicidal situations or use special attacks that do almost as much damage to him as they do to the other guy. Doom Blade 3.0 doesn't care, though. He wants to win and he'll do anything he can to make sure that's going to happen, even if it means blowing up into a pile of green slime after a particularly devastating attack. -''Lucas'' TACTICS * Doom Blade 3.0 costs enough that you probably won't be able to take the "mass swarm" tactic involving a zillion Nanovor, but that's no big deal. This guy's a brawler and you should just throw him into the deep end of the pool and let him go nuts. If you have Doom Blade 3.0 in your swarm, you're probably looking at him as expendable, which he is. Make sure that you have enough energy in your pool to get off a Blunt Trauma to wreak some havoc on the other Nanovor before you go to town with Doomserk and/or Guillotine. Keep track of his health if you're going for the coup de grace attack to take out a Nanovor with Guillotine and you want him to actually witness his own victory. COUNTER TACTICS * Trick It Into 'Sploding Itself! So Doom Blade's favorite attack is Guillotine, but here's the secret: it hurts Doom Blade almost as much as it hurts your Nanovor! Make sure you use Magnamods so that you have some armor, and keep swapping Nanovor in and out so that your Nanovor stay mostly unharmed while Doom Blade keeps hurting himself! Soon, it'll burst without you even having to attack! * Prepare For Heavy Damage Attacks! It's important to have a thick shell when fighting against such a frightening blade. First, save up some energy by using cheap attacks your Plasma Lash 1.0's Headbutt. Then, swap in your Electropod 2.0 and Bulk Up! This armor increase will be a valuable defense against Doom Blade's crazy swipes! * Use the Dodge Override! Let's face it: Doom Blade's Guillotine attack is scary. If you were a Nanovor, wouldn't you want to run away? Start off with a cheap Electroshock from your Electropod 1.0. Then, swap in your Circuit Flyer 2.0 and use the Dodge override. Hopefully, next time Doom Blade tries to bring on the pain, you'll hop aside! ORIGINS * More so than most Nanovor, Doom Blade 3.0 was used in ancient times as a living weapon. Other Velocitrons would work a Doom Blade 3.0 into a berserker rage and then point him towards the largest block of the enemy. Then they'd go in and mop up anyone left behind. Probing deeper, I've discovered that Doom Blades as a whole had a "viking" sensibility to them, where they believed that their demise in battle was a glorious and respected thing, bringing them closer to perfection once they reformed. However, as aggressive as these Velocitrons are, its a wonder how they survived as a sub-species when there wasn't anyone else to fight. I imagine that the internal strife was mind-boggling. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Doombringer 1.0 Category:Wave 1 Category:Velocitron